


Tim McGraw: Think of Me

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Taylor Swift 2021 Iwaoi Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, iwaoi - Freeform, summer before college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “It’s not going to be forever,” Hajime finally said, his voice soft.“I know…” He looked up at the twinkling stars overhead, heart clenching painfully. “But it feels like I’m losing you.”orThe summer before Iwaizumi moves to California for college the two go for a night drive.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Taylor Swift 2021 Iwaoi Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tim McGraw: Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a challenge for myself during 2021 based around Taylor Swift songs so this is the very beginning of a long series of oneshots that I will hopefully finish by the end of 2021.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**_“Just a boy and a Chevy truck_ **

**_That had a tendency of gettin’ stuck_ **

**_On backroads at night_ **

**_And I was right there beside him all summer long_ **

**_And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone”_ **

Tooru rested his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow propped in the open window of Hajime’s Chevy truck as they drove, his gaze trained ahead as the wind ruffled his hair. Their hands were interlocked, resting on the center console and Tooru let his gaze slide over when he felt his boyfriend squeeze it.

“We’re almost there.” Hajime met his gaze and offered a small smile before focusing back on the road. “Have I ever told you you’re beautiful?” Tooru snorted, looking back out the window at the passing trees.

“Are you trying to get on my good side, Iwa-chan?” Hajime hummed softly, thumb stroking over the back of Tooru’s hand.

“Is it working?” Tooru debated for a moment before shrugging.

“I don’t know. I’ll take the compliment though.” There was no response after he spoke, the whirring of the tires the only thing that could be heard in the quiet of the night. Tooru wanted to be happy. He wanted to laugh and smile and pretend that it didn’t feel as if his world was slipping away, but some things were easier said than done. He couldn’t find it in himself to pretend and he knew Hajime felt the same.

“It’s not going to be forever,” Hajime finally said, his voice soft.

“I know…” He looked up at the twinkling stars overhead, heart clenching painfully. “But it feels like I’m losing you.”

“I’m still here.” Tooru chuckled halfheartedly, closing his eyes against the tears that wanted to escape.

“Yeah, for now.” He opened his eyes when he noticed they had come to a stop and blinked in surprise when he found they were now in a large clearing beside a pond. He glanced over to his boyfriend and his breath caught in his throat when Hajime reached over to cup the side of his face with his free hand.

“Tooru, this isn’t the end of us. As far as I’m concerned there is no end.” Tooru leaned into the touch, willing those damn tears to stay back as he released a shaky breath.

“You’re moving to another continent. You’ll forget about me and find someone better, someone who can actually be there for you.” Hajime rolled his eyes, unbuckling himself and slipping his hand out of Tooru’s before popping open his door. Tooru watched as Hajime closed the door and made his way to the passenger’s side, opening it and holding out an expectant hand. Tooru stared at it dumbfounded and Hajime sighed.

“Oikawa Tooru, we’ve been best friends since before we could walk. Me moving to another continent for college doesn’t mean I’ll forget you, because frankly I think that it’s impossible. Now, get out of the damn car. We didn’t come all this way for nothing.” Tooru pouted but did as told, taking his boyfriend’s hand so he could be pulled from the truck.

“There’s nothing here,” he pointed out as Hajime reached back into the car and turned up the radio so soft music was filtering from the speakers.

“We’re going to dance,” Hajime informed, guiding him further from the car as he placed one hand at Tooru’s waist, the other one moving to clasp Tooru’s hand.

“Seriously?” Hajime nodded, lips pulling up into a grin that Tooru already knew he was going to remember, filing it back in his brain into a folder labeled Hajime.

“I think we need this, so yes.” Tooru hesitated then stepped closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Hajime’s lips before settling his head against his shoulder, face tilted into the crook of his neck so he could breathe in the familiar scent of his cologne. He closed his eyes as they started to sway to the tune, letting Hajime guide them.

“I love you,” Tooru whispered, hoping Hajime could understand how much he truly meant it.

“I know. I love you too.” Hajime squeezed just above his hip and Tooru knew that he _did_ understand. Of course he did. He was Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooru’s best friend and the love of his life.

“Please don’t leave me,” he murmured, silent tears slipping down his cheeks and onto Hajime’s shirt before he could even try to stop them.

“Never, Tooru.” Hajime tugged him closer, releasing his hand to cradle Tooru against his chest in a hug. Tooru clung to the back of his shirt like a lifeline, the fear and exhaustion finally breaking him down after so many weeks agonizing over what was going to happen to them. “You’re perfect,” Hajime whispered. “I don’t want anyone else.”

It took a second for Tooru to realize Hajime was crying too and he pulled back to meet his gaze, startled by the tear tracks shining on his face under the moonlight and the achingly genuine look in his olive green eyes that only aided in bringing more tears to Tooru’s own eyes.

“I’ll visit you the first week after you settle down, okay?” Hajime nodded and Tooru smiled, albeit a little shakily. “I’ll make sure you can never forget me. Everywhere you look you’ll find something to remind you of me.” Hajime chuckled softly, hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, a warm and steady pressure that never failed to make Tooru feel safe and protected.

“I can’t wait,” Hajime murmured, closing the distance between them. Tooru melted against him as the song faded out, just a faint hum in the night as they held each other close.

It signalled a silent promise that even despite the end of summer and the looming threat of distance that they would be okay. They loved each other and that was only one of many things that signalled their relationship was stronger than the challenges that lay ahead.

They would be fine and they would love each other through everything a long distance relationship had to throw at them.

The end of high school was not the end of Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru. It was the beginning of the rest of their life.

**_“When you think happiness_ **

**_I hope you think that little black dress_ **

**_Think of my head on your chest_ **

**_And my old faded blue jeans_ **

**_When you think Tim McGraw_ **

**_I hope you think of me”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
